


Pretty Woman, Pretty Winter

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [13]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Boys In Love, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Love, M/M, Movie Poster, Pretty Woman References, Prostitution, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sex Work, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky are inspired by the iconic movie poster for Pretty Woman (1990).
Relationships: Edward Lewis/Vivian Ward, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pretty Woman, Pretty Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50548649718/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
